1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical recording media, and more particularly, to a disc for storing information of start positions for each zone after initialization or reinitialization of the recording medium, which has a spare area for defect management of a group formed of a plurality of zones, and to a method of managing data using the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc is divided into zones so that inexactness of recording due to a change in speed of a spindle and deterioration of a search speed, which occur in a constant linear velocity (CLV) method are suppressed, and a zoned constant linear velocity (ZCLV) method is used to obtain a higher recording density than that obtained by a constant angular velocity (CAV) method.
A recordable and/or rewritable disc managed by a predetermined method of managing defects may have a defective area, which can be detected through a certification process, when the disc is initialized. In order to manage the defects, physical sector numbers for indicating physical position on the disc and logical sector numbers for recording and managing a file by a file system, are separately managed. Logical sector numbers are sequentially given to record and reproduce a file by a file system, in areas other than areas which are for recording a file, such as a lead-in area or a guard area for adjusting the change of speed at a boundary between zones, and an area where defects are generated. A file is recorded on a disc and reproduced from the disc using logical sector numbers according to the file system, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus receives a logical sector number from the file system as a position to be recorded and/or reproduced, and then searches for a physical sector number corresponding to the logical sector number to perform recording and/or reproduction.
When a reproducing apparatus or a recording apparatus makes an error in calculation of the logical sector number, the file is recorded in a physically wrong area, so that the file cannot be read by another reproducing apparatus. Also, the file overlaps with previous recorded data, so that the previous recorded data is spoiled.